


Slytherin

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Child Jughead Jones, Fluff, Gen, Little Jughead Jones, Slytherin FP Jones II, Slytherin Jughead Jones, anyway, enjoy this, harry potter setting, he hasn’t slytherin quality’s too, i know he’s More of a ravenclaw But shut up, i mean Betty would def dom, i meant has, wait no, ‘shudders’ that sounded wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: FP picked up his eleven year old son and put him on his shoulders.“I’m a slytherin! I’m slytherin just like you dad!” He said excitedly and FP grinned in pride.





	Slytherin

When “Forsythe Pendleton Jones The Third” was called for his turn to the sorting hat He practically ran up there.

The hat grumbled, he was going back and forth between Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

“Witty and smart like a ravenclaw. Ambitious and cunning like a slytherin.” It mumbled to himself and Jughead sat there slightly uncomfortable with everyone staring at him.

In then end, the hat had yelled

“SLYTHERIN”

And Jughead beamed in joy making his way down to the Slytherin table.

He was so excited to tell his dad

-  
FP picked up his eleven year old son and put him on his shoulders.

“I’m a slytherin! I’m slytherin just like you dad!” He said excitedly and FP grinned in pride.

“damn right you are” he laughed, Jughead looked down at him. A wide smile on his face.

“Are you proud? I was hoping I made it into slytherin so I didn’t disappoint.”

FP’s heart and smile dropped 

“Oh Juggie, no no no.” 

Jughead slid off his back and FP placed his hands on his shoulder. Soft, but firm.

“Listen Juggie, you’ve done nothing but make me proud. It doesn’t matter if you’re a Gryffindor or ravenclaw or a hufflepuff. There’s nothing you could do to make me disappointed okay?”

Jughead smiled and hugged his dad, FP Hugged back and ruffled his hair.

“Now C’mon lets out decor the house in green to piss your mom off.”

Jughead laughed and cheered


End file.
